


Concequences

by Raven_emerald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bruises, Chains, Collars, Comfort, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Crying Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Odin, Dark Past, Dark Tony Stark, Evil, Evil Odin (Marvel), Evil Plans, Evil Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Hardcore, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Up, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Smut, Past, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Poor Loki (Marvel), Praise Kink, Realization, Regret, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Scent Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Slave Loki (Marvel), Smut, The Tesseract (Marvel), Time Travel, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Top Tony Stark, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki  had picked up the Tesceract which had fallen in Avengers: Endgame.Loki ask the Tesseract to take him to a safe and peacefull place but the teleportation of the Tesseract will be manipulated by the changing of the space paths for a reason and Loki ends up in somewhere else.He ends up in the past, inside Tony Stark's bedroom, staring at the inventor who had layed on his bed with his rock hard cock in his hand.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So I have soooooo much of free rime and thought of writing a story. I saw Endgame I guess a hundeyrs and fifth time today, and I again thought what if Loki went somewhere else after picking up the Tesseract. 
> 
> And I have written three fanfictions today. Yay!🎉🎉👍😜😜😍🙂🙂🙂😆🙂😆😆😆😆🙂🙂🙂🙂😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆
> 
> Hope you love it 😍❤️

Loki rolled his eyes as they took him to the hall from the elevator.

How boring was it? Being muffled, chained, without using magic. Great. Now they're gonna go to Asgard.

The same old man with that stupid Gurnir stuff in his hand which the old fool definitely not know how to use it. The same concerned looks of Frigga, trying to make things alright. The same face of that big oaf and the same hateful words of the council and Odin. The same boring speech which he was made to hear everytime he does a mistake. He need to be calm cause they were going to Asgard within a few hours as far as the oaf had said.

Thier footsteps echoed as they went through the main hall, they moved forward to be met by some blond man who asked the Tesseract. He said that he was some kind of secretary which Loki did not pay attention. These mortal fools completely not knew what the Tesseract's real power was. Come in, it was an infinity stone and these mindless fools thought it as a toy. If Loki ever gets it back, he will have it by all the ways possible.

What did they think te Tesseract was? A plaything? Or a cube which was glowing so that they give to some kid to play? Oh they will not have a chance before one of the chitauri or Thanos himself will take it back from them. These mortal fools.

He shook his head being annoyed as he heard Thor saying something about having a lunch and then leaving to Asgard while that blond man who called himself the Secretary, was forcing them to hand teh Tesseract to him while Thor and the inventor hah! Tony, were not willing to give it to him.

There was a small chaos and confusion forming between the Avengers and the secretary, as Loki looked and amused the chaos. He always loved chaos. He's the God of chaos after all. He chuckled behind the thick metal of the muzzle, thinking how his brother, a god had been acting like a pathetic stupid creature being with the mortals. Thor never changed. Always the five year old enthusiastic child.

Loki's eyes were back to green now. His beautiful emerald eyes which were once dirty sky blue by the mind control Thanos had him on. He had tried to explain his idiotic brother that he did not intent to do, Thor was always easy to convince. Just. But of sweet words and some fake cry with tapping of his long lashed a few times and that's it. His brother's heart would melt into an ice cream.

  
But these mortal, the Avengers, they were the one who stopped his brother this time. They had forcefully placed the muzzle harshly on his mouth, ignoring Thor's yells to be gentle and had roughly placed the magic cuffs, preventing his magic with a dozen of chains.

And that's how he ended up here. He was pulled out by his thoughts as he heard a sharp painful intake of breath and a whimper.

His eyes filled with confusion and was wide as he saw the billionaire suddenly clench his heart and fell to the ground, holding his chest tightly as if he was not able to breath properly. The chaos raised within seconds. Thor yelled and screamed for someone to help as all the other avengers started to panic seeing their team mate on pain. They had called the medic for Tony.

Loki's eyes wide and his brows narrowed, his one eyebrow raising up in confusing and question, as he saw the Tesseract being tossed over from the ground to near yeh elevator. His head whipped as he frowned. Did Tesseract have that power too? Of moving from one place to other by crawling? Well he did not know it. But it sure looked as if someone had push ed it from one end of the hall to another. His eyes then narrowed with his brows jump above with surprise at the Tesseract which had  
just tossed from near the elevated at his feet, the suitcase and the cube apart.

This was strange. Maybe this was a play of the Mad Titan. He had seen what Thanos was capable to do. Anything. Or maybe the Tesseract wanted him to use her. Cooperative and kind as always. His smile hid behind the muzzle as he picked up the cube from his bound hands, telling her to teleport. It looked like it was his lucky day. He smirked as he used the Tesseract.

A blue hue light formed all around him, thankfully without anyone's notice, Loki was dragged back into the portal with the Tesseract's power.

______________________________________________________

He had asked the Tesseract to take him to somewhere safe. And he was sure that she would do her job perfectly fine.

He winced as something hit him while the teleport. Something which was not visible but yet too stong that it made his forehead bleed.

"Where do you think you're running our little Jotun pet?"

The dark deep voice rumbled through Loki's body, making him shiver, awakening every nerve in his body. No this cannot be happening.... He cannot be sent back. Not back to there.. Loki shook his head in fear. His whole body was shaking as he remembered all the nightmares these horrid people had given him when he has fallen from the void.

His eyes widned as the Chitauri moved forward and held his throat with a tight grasp, yanking him up from above the ground. He winced and whimpered as he felt the most precious air leave his throat. His legs scrambled and wriggled as he struggled like a pathetic animal begging for some air to breath.

Loki screamed behind the muzzle, making a muffling sound as he was roughly thrown onto the ground and his already hurt head hit somthing. His breaths grew fast as he started to tense and fear as to what was about to come next. He had failed. And they had said that if he failed, then there will be no place no barren moon for him to survive.

"Oh you are going to be introduced to a whole new world of torture darling. You've disappointed us very much. And for that, you will regret the day you were born. We will split your mind and body, drink your most precious godly pride, and consume your blood untill you are nothing but a mere shell filled with nothing but submissiveness. The Mad Titan will prick each and every of your vein an-"

Loki whipped his head onto the opposite side as something forcefully had hit the Chitauri creature, shutting it's mouth as it fell onto the void.

Loki felt it. It was not something solid which hit the Chitauri and saved him. It was... something else. It was kind of an abstract energy, which..was..

Loki's eyes widened..that was.. impossible.

Someone was teleporting other than him, by which it's path hit the Chitauri. How can that be possible? The bifrost won't move in these deep deserted place of the space, then what could it be?

Loki was not surprised by this new teleportation, but what was impossibility surprising was that.. that Loki could feel a _time travel_ somewhere around the world.

Somewhere in some corner of the world, there was a time travel happening, somone was moving to the past, which effected him.

The time travel is not such an easy thing. It was very complex. When a time travel happening anywhere in the world, it not only effected that particular place, but it also had an affect the whole world, mainly space paths would manipulate. And that's how it was affecting Loki.

Loki felt a strong burn as a thin red neon energy surrounding all over him, engulfing him inside it as it pulled him onto an unknown direction, teleporting him to somewhere else. But as this was an effect of the time travel, Loki was sure that he would end up in some other time line and not of his own.

To the past or to the future.

Loki felt as if each of his nerves was put up on the fire and he winced at the strong energy, closing his eyes tightly flinching back a strong light fell on his body, the energy pushing him further.

______________________________________________________

After what felt like an eternity, Loki felt his legs touch something solid which what he hoped for was something to land on. A ground or something.

He slowly opened his eyes as they felt buring, every part of his body was in pure pain as the dim light soothed his eyes. His emerald orbs wandered through the place, which looked like some chamber. A room. It had highly standard quality walls, painted light yellow, matching the yellow soothing light perfectly. A small smoke was comming from the stand table as Loki moved his eyes to see a huge bed.

His eyes widened and there was a lovely scarlet blush formed through his cheeks, buring them as he saw a man laying on the bad, his rock hard erect cock out in his hand, stroking it to hardness, moaning and groaning at the pleasure feeling.

Loki's eyes stood out in horror as narrowed his eyes to recognise the person. He looked familiar. He felt his body stiffen and his nose wrinkled in disgust, his lips twitching in annoyance as he recognised the man.

Tony Stark. The billionaire inventor.

The man, Tony seemed to notice him and immediately covered his cock with the blanket staring at him with confusion as if Loki was a creature from a whole new planet. Well he was.

Tony narrows his eyes and his face crunched as he looked Loki with his dark eyes before thinking for some time and speaking.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tony's pupil wide bown, only a thin circle of his brown eyes visible, groaning and panting like a dog as he continued with a dark voice, echoing through the room.

"And what a pretty thing like you is doing in a place like this?"

They had said there would be no barren land for Loki to survive. But who knew that he would end in the inventor's bedroom?

Loki stood there, muzzled, chained, with no access to magic in front of the person he had just been defeated.

Being at this state, bound and vulnerable, Loki only felt one emotion.

Fear


	2. Chapter 2

Standing there all vulnerable and bound, Loki felt only one emotion. Fear.

Loki stood as stiff as he can when he saw the inventor approaching towards him. He cannot be weak now. Not in front of this man. He would only be a piece of meat if he show how weak he actually is to this man.

Loki felt his blood boiling up as he gulped when he saw Tony's dark eyes. The once brown eyes of the man were now black and only a thin ring of pupil to be seen. Eyes dusty and flooded with.....lust.

He moved his feet back when the billionaire moved forward and creased his brows in fear as the man stood so close to him, gaze so intense as if he was seeing through Loki. No. He cannot be a victim. Not again.

And damn the muzzle.

He yelped through the muzzle as he felt Tony's teeth sinking suddenly into his throat, his hands coming up to roll his collar, tearing them to make place for his toungue and teeth to taste the god. Loki was pinned to the corner as the inventor sucked and nibbled his cheekbone, collarbone and his neck, moving up to the tight muzzle which had sunk deep into his mouth. 

"Now come on baby.... you come here all by yourself fully right and juicy for me, and just stand there covered up head to toe? Uh?"

Loki widened his eyes as he felt the inventor's hand grasp the back if his neck and drag him towards the middle of the room. Towards the bed. No. 

Anger blooded up his eyes as Loki hit the inventor hard by his head and kicked his stomach using his knees as hard as he can. Loki quickly picked up the beer bottle opener with his bound hands as he hit Tony with it roughly, piercing it to the man's back as he moved.

He smiled seeing the man moved back and looked around for something in anxiety. The door. But the door was in the opposite of his, back of the billionaire who had fallen down on the floor his hand clutching his stomach in pain. That's it.

With the chain clanking his feet, it was a bit hard to run fast, but he did as much as he can. He need to escape from this horrid place. He was a god ofcourse, a god with no powers that's it. He would be free and then he would do whatever he want. Never become one's victim ever again. No one's captive. A life of freedom. He ran toward the door, stumbling to open the locked door with his chained hands. He twisted and turned the door knob in fear as he heard the avenger groan and curse. He looked back at the fallen avenger who was screaming something in anger, eyes red and lips twitched as he stood up still in pain from the hit. Loki heard the inventor yell one last time before he opened the door and started running.

He ran to the main hall, anxiety raising up till his chest has he heard the heavy footsteps, his eyes refusing to let the tears fall. He ran without a single clue, his legs struggling to keep up the speed, not ever looking back. He took a turn where he ended up in another small passage, a sting of relief as he heard the footsteps fading away. 

Loki quickly found a narrow corner where he moved to hide in, bringing up his knees to his chest, hugging himself for protection, resting his chin on his knees as tears ran down his eyes. 

What had he become? A god. A prince. Lowered to something so cheap? Running in fear from a mortal? Why was this happening? Why did it always happen to him? Why was that that he should live his while life in fear of someone? First Odin, and then Thanos and Chitauri, and then the Avengers and then.. then the iron man? When will this end?

Loki sobbed, his sobs being contrasted with the low sound of water seeping, the tap sound making him feel even more dirtier. If only he were strong, if only he were like his brother. Loki sobbed endlessly at the corner, his clothes wet by the water which was sticking all around the place.

***

Tony growled in frustration as he swapped his head from side to side in anger.

"That bastard!"

His eyes wandered throughout the place, searching for the man whi had hit him. Or maybe female? Who knows. The person just walked into _his_ room and dare to hit _him_? Whoever was it, he will make the person regret standing up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day 💐


	3. Chapter 3

The squeaking sound of the rat and the tapping water seeping out from the tap was all the sound as Loki was drowned in his own sad thoughts, hugging himself and making him look small as much as he can as he shuffled and moved back, hiding himself from the Avenger. From the whole world.

His coal hairs were now sticky and a mess by sweat as the fear drooled up each second, his heart pounding so hard that Loki was afraid it would jump off from his ribcage. His breaths were ragged and his mind was buzzing, as if some siren was being continuously played inside his head. His viridescent eyes mudded with his own tears and sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried his best to not make any noise while he sobbed helplessly, each sob made his chest raise and fall, the dry sobs being decorated with new and fresh tears.

What had he become? He was a god and now.. no.. he was not a god.

From the very begin, in his childhood as soon as he had found his true heritage, Odin always used to say that he did not belong to the group of the gods and that he was nothing but a mere frost giant who were cheaper than even the dogs laying in the street. Odin always said that Loki was merely an animal who did not even have a particular gender and was a slave to the world, just like his race of monsters.

_"Yes! You are a monster children are said at night, the slave who every person want to torture, and a whore who every one craved to ruin and abuse."_ Odin had said.

He was so true. Loki had protested to the words and struggled fought and screamed for help when Odin had proved those words by forcing himself on Loki. He had forcefully made Loki as his slave and whore and made him a monster that every children of Asgard scared to look at. He had proved that Loki was completely useless. Proved his worthlessness.

Loki had begged every one of he remembered to help him. He had gone on his knees and called out for them while Odin and his men mercilessly abused him in evry possible way. But no one ever had come to help him. Because he was a casted out creature, even from his own family. He had killed his biological father to prove his love to his adopted parents, but had become a fool. Because they had never loved him. 

But there is no use in mourning for the past. What had happened had happened. Now is the present and he should focus on what will happen next. He will not become a victim of another once again.

Loki sighed shakily and wiped his tears from his torn tunic as he peeped through the corner, narrowing his eyes to settle with the pitch darkness of the surrounding. The chain clanking sounds were heard loud as Loki moved a but forward, still not moving from his nest, cocking his head to peep through all the sides and taking a look at each and every place.

Loki's breath hitched as his heart started beating in an impossibly fast rate, tears streaming dwon his eyes non stop and his whole body shaking uncontrollably as the single drop of hope was drained from his throat to see the creature standing dark in front of him.

"Well well.. look where the lost lamb decided to hide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki 🤕


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: dark Tony. Violence.**

"Well well...look where did the lost lamb decide to hide."

Those words..the voice...

Loki panicked as soon as he heard the Avengers obvious words and before he could plan for any of his next moved, he was sure that he was at the hand of Stark's.

Loki whimpered as Tony pulled his raven hairs, twisting them and pulling him out of the place, the roof of the corner hitting Loki's head as he winced at the pain. He made a grimace face of pain when looked into the inventor's eyes, the angry brown eyes piercing a hole inside his broken heart. 

Loki pleaded through his muzzle all the way through the hall as he was dragged roughly by Tony by his delicate heavy cuffed wrists which now started to form deep purple bruises as the cuff dig into his skin. 

The heavy metal of his cuffs, collar and ankle restrains were echoed across the narrow passage all the way his drag, as Loki could hear angry breaths of the billionaire.

It felt like no time before Loki was thrown roughly into the same bed, inside the same room that he had landed on. Loki glanced at the avenger who was leaving huffed breaths of tire and anger, his eyes burnt red and his hands tied into tight fists, shaking, clearly expressing his anger. Anger towards Loki.

Damn it. If only he had his silver toungue.

The metal gains jingled and bounced as Tony cloned up the bed to spread the gods long lean legs, without care or talk as much as the chains let him to. Loki gulped as his clothes were torn off from his body, and shivered as the warm air hit his pale naked legs, exposing his most and extremely vulnerable parts in front of the inventor's eyes. Loki did not miss the widening of Tony's eyes blown as the avenger drank the whole sight of his mesmerizing naked beauty, examining his genitals and his tight hole, trapping each of his ankles succeessful in completely stopping the kicks and struggles of Loki.

The burning fire pain seared up his veins when one of the avenger's finger entered him, the burning pain drowning him into the madness of pain, all t while the avenger kept his face down, watching teh tight hole clench tight, desperately trying to expel the new intrusion. It had been a while since Loki was used roughly there. Ever since he had entered Earth, he had felt safe. No one had tortured him. Yes, the Avengers had, but yet not reduced themselves into something like this. But this avenger, this inventor, did not even know who Loki was.

Loki's scream was muffled, he could feel his own voice vibrating inside his muzzle as the dominant man inserted another finger, scissoring and moving the fingers in and out quickly without giving him a break. What was he up to?

Loki whimpered and wailed when he felt the fingers dig into his tender hole, again and again, deeper and deeper, each time new pain hitting his head and his head going dizzy and hazy with pain.

Loki screamed in agony as the intruding fingers dig into his deepest spot, must be arousing, but yet all Loki could feel was flawless mixture of pain. He screamed through the metal, biting his lips until they bleed and curling his fingers as Stark forced his huge fingers inside Loki, pounding in mercilessly.

Loki yelled and kicked his legs, which was an useless act when the billionaire entered his fourth finger, making Loki now nothing but a sobbing mess if muzzled pleas and cries of pain, the snow body writhing under the avenger, shanking uncontrollably.

It took a long time before Loki bought his vision and mind back, which was filled with tears and thoughts, pain as the ultimate as the stinging burn shit him out when he felt a tingling sensation at his hole.

Blood.

Was the avenger now satisfied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a very good time for Loki 😭 but I assure it will be nice for him further 💗


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for the first paragraph, others all are in Tony's POV.  
> This chapter was nice to write but damn me whenever I try to type 'Tony', it ends up writing 'Tiny'.😁😁 Something has seriously happened to me. Jeez. Why am I making so many errors?  
> Yet, this was so fun to write and I am really sorry for Loki.  
> And even now, after I've checked teh spellings, still if you gat any 'Tiny' instead of 'Tony', pls let me know😂😌

Loki choked on his sobs, each one breaking his breath and delivering him shocks of pain again and again. The diamond tears flowed freely down his cheeks, staining them and moving to group down on his collar bone. The stinging pain rose to cling onto him, raw agony spreading through his nerves. He had asked the Tesseract to take him to a safe place where he can find peace. And what did this even mean? Did the Norns not have mercy on him even now? After all the tortures he had endured throughout his life....they still want him to suffer? A harsh slap bought Loki back to the present, dragging him from his thoughts, the blow ringing inside his head.

"You come here as to be my slave and you disobey me huh slut?!!"

Loki continuously shook his head, tears blocking his vision as he endured the strong blows of a slap from the avenger. He knew better to die rather than to be caught by the hands of his enemy. Now this man will torture him until no ends. He will soon be captive and that is true. He has pissed off the inventor, though he does not know about a single thing the man is speaking about. Did he know that Loki would be here before itself? 

Tony looked at the man who was laying, with tears wetting his white face, staining his clothes, and the metal collar. When Rhodey said that he was sending a slave to Tony, first, he had not expected the slave to be a man, to fall from nowhere into his room, and another not to be chained like that as if of a wild animal. Well, now that Tony thinks about it, this slave is a wild one. 

Tony pulled out his fingers which were now coated with blood, and quickly undid his pants and pull out his half-erect cock, eyeing the man with pure rage. Tony slapped the man once again on his pale cheek, turning his cheek now into red color when he saw the man close his eyes shut by not able to see Tony's face. The swing of his arms cut through the air, the swish sound echoing and the hard batt sound of the slap ringing as Tony took a second to look into the man's face with his red and angry eyes, brows twitching together. But as soon as his eyes which were roaming all over the man's body finally met the deep green pair of eyes, Tony's eyes went impossibly wide and he immediately took off his hands, flinching back from the pale creature as if he were cursed. Tony's hands were shaking, his throat dry and his eyes wide looking at what damn mistake had he done. 

Tony tucked in his cock and did his pants, quickly picking up the man carefully, ignoring all the struggles and kicks the man was giving, as he helped him to sit on the bed. He had seen something in those eyes....

Tony moved his hand further to take off the cuff which was placed on the man, but quickly pulled out when he saw the man moving back to hit his head to the bedpost and wince in pain, clutching his head tightly. 

"Shh.. Sh... I'll not hurt you."

Tony tried his best to keep a smile on his face and to make the man comfortable. How can he expect the man to trust him after he did _that?_ But yet, he has hurt this man and he would make it up. Even if this man was sent as a slave of his, it was too brutal for him to do that. Tony felt his heart tear every time he watched the man moved away from him with pure scare, deeply rooted fear.

The man continuously shook his head, tears streaming down and the annoying sound of the chains clanking when he moved. His brows were arched up and it clearly showed that the man was begging Tony to not come near him. He sobbed endlessly and his fingers curled and he shrieked through the muzzle in every attempt Tony made to take off the muzzle.

It hurt Tony's heart to do this, but yet he made his heart strong and held the man's struggling bound wrists together in a tight grip and leaned forward at the squirming man, and found out a small button at the right end of the muzzle and pressed in it to open the lock. It was like a struggle for Tony to stop the man from kicking his stomach continuously and to take out the muzzle, and it was an impossible task for Tony to even look at the man's face. The guilt would burn him up form head to toe. He struggled with the muzzle which was pretty tough to take off. Even the muzzle was so deeply plunged. Tony's heart clenched when he just imagined as to how much deep the muzzle may have pierced if it were so difficult to remove it? What pain must have the man endured?

Blood gobbled and dropped down in big chunks as soon as Tony removed the muzzle, looking at the man in wide eyes as blood flowed in streams just like his tears form his mouth, and before Tony could even blink, the man had closed his mouth with his hand and shuffled back, jumped out of the bed, and was shivering to sqiuim himself in the room corner, moving back and turning him into a tight ball, hugging his knees and burning his face to hide In them as he lies down on the cold floor, shivering uncontrollably.

Tony took a deep breath and moved forward near the corner to the man who was shivering in fear like that of a scared animal, hugging tightly clinging to himself sobbing silently in the corner.

There was some mistake. That was for sure. Rhodey had said he would be sending a slave, but- mean, this may be the slave he sent, but he did not mention anything that the slave will be bound with is many chains and muzzle or anything. But in his rage and confusion, he did not measure to see any of those details.

Tony did not know who this man was, but the look in the man's eyes made Tony come back to the present. 

The expression in the man's eyes. The pure fear. It was the expression Tony had when he was captured by the terrorists in Afghanistan back then.

He knew the fear. He knew the horrible nightmare of that expression and the pain of it. And he does not want any other one to experience it. That too not him to be the cause for that horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That went there. Hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> What's gonna come next😏😏😳😳😳😳🔥


End file.
